Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a recessed light fixture, and in particular to a recessed light fixture with an intumescent material.
Description of the Related Art
Recessed lighting fixtures are installed into apertures in building structures, wherein the apertures may be on a ceiling or in a roof space of the building structures. However, it is impossible to make the dimensions of the aperture fit the light fixtures perfectly. There is always a gap between the recessed lighting fixture and ceiling. The gap can result in a high risk. When a fire breaks out, the fire and high-temperature smoke flows into the gap and then crosses to other spaces to spread.
Furthermore, when recessed lighting fixtures are installed in a humid environment such as a kitchen or a bathroom, moisture can pass through the gap, and the moisture can corrode the electric cables and terminals, which can cause a short-circuit and hence fire risk.
In addition, sometimes wind can blow into the roof or top ceiling space at a very high pressure, and the air flows through the gap at high speeds, causing a whistling noise. This can be uncomfortable for residents.
Therefore, a recessed light fixture which is fire-proof, moisture-proof and sound-muffling is needed.